


Shower Gel

by peteysgaypanic



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Bottom Randy, Caught, Gay Bob, Gay Randy, M/M, Randy x Bob, Seen In The Shower, Smut, Top Bob, funny ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteysgaypanic/pseuds/peteysgaypanic
Summary: Bob unintentionally sees Randy in the shower while Randy stays the night, which leads to them having some time together. Then they forget to clean the shower out all the way.





	Shower Gel

**Author's Note:**

> So here's some funny smut stuff for yall while I wait to get motivation for my Johnnyboy fic.

Bob entered the bathroom in his house where his best friend Randy was showering, but he wasn't expecting the shower curtain to be open enough for him to see the taller boy inside. 

The shower curtain being open revealed enough for Bob to see the other boys cock, which was atleast 6 and a half inches, and his stomach where he had the smallest bit of abs, the boy didn't work out much but fighting had made a change on his body. 

He stared for a moment, his cheeks heating up and turning red. That didn't last long when the brunette looked up, seeing Bob looking at him, he pulled the curtain closed then opened it enough to put his head out. 

"What're you doing??" Randy asked, his face bright red now too, Bob didn't know how to respond, but the slight bulge in his pants was kinda giving the taller boy an idea of what he was thinking.

Randy is gay and he knows it, so this wouldn't really be his first time seeing a boy get hard. He bit his lip and grasped his hands together "You wanna join?" He asked, sliding the curtain open all the way, exposing the rest of the shower and Randy's body, making Bob's eyes widen slightly. 

Bob was quickly stripping from his clothes, and stepping into the shower. Randy turned around and leaned against the shower wall away from the faucet and showerhead. He was faced to the wall, his back exposed to the blonde. 

He looked over his shoulder and smiled "Does Cherry let you do anal?" He asked, Bob swallowed the knot in his throat and shook his head "We don't really..have sex." He nervously said.

"So..youre in a dry spell?" He asked "Well, I'll show you how." He said.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy moaned against the shower wall as he shot his load onto it, leaving the thick, white liquid to stain the beige shower wall. 

After the boys washed themselves off, they got out. Just in time, too, cause Bob's parents and his sisters had just arrived back home from a birthday party. 

The boys sat on the couch, watching Bob's younger sister stroll into the bathroom. They were calm and normal till they heard it "Mommy! There's stuff all over the shower wall!" They heard his younger sister shout, their mom replying "Its probably shower gel, honey." She said.

Bob's older sister went into the bathroom to see what the mess was, assuming he poured out all of her shampoo just to be a dick, but what she saw was completely different.

"Oh...god..That's not shower gel, ma.." She called back in a disgusted voice.

Both boys went pale and tense, then calmly tried to sneak to Bob's room.

Long story short, Bob had a LONG talk with his mother once Randy left the next morning

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first smut I've ever wrote, so please,,be nice about it?? Idk.


End file.
